Lock n' Load
by see-within
Summary: The Wolves have finally recovered from the devastating blow that effected them greatly thirteen years ago. However the Tigers have moved and are posing major problems. And who is this WB character who is seemingly helping the Wolves out?
1. Another Beginning

**Disclaimer::**

_SW _takes no claims, what so ever, on the _Card Captor Sakura _characters. They belong to the creators of CLAMP.

* * *

**Lock n' Load**

**Chapter One: **_**Another Beginning**_

The back streets of Los Angelus, California were quiet on the dead Monday night. Street lamps flickered blocking the light of the twinkling specs of fire dotting the clear ebony blanketed sky. Hazy shadows danced across aging brick walls as stray cats dashed about abandoned crates and empty old bins trying to find a place to nestle themselves in; while birds seemingly disappeared upon touching buildings.

As familiar as the peace of this particular night was to the forgotten streets of LA, silence was soon broken by the distant wail of sirens. Closer still, was the clear distinction of voices shouting as a small black shadow soon appeared rounding a corner at a sprinting speed.

Focused, intense, sapphire blue optics quickly scanned the new area, taking in as much detail as possible knowing that action had to be taken fast. Coming to an alley, obscured from tins to a few large garbage dumpsters, the running individual took the chance for a couple deep breaths as a gaze was tossed quickly in the direction for which they had just come.

It was almost as if the pause in proceeding hadn't happened, cause just as fast as the black clad figured looked at the distance put between themselves and whoever followed, they quickly turned and with the grace and silence of a feline, maneuvered through the junk blocking and littering the alley floor.

Being sure not to make a single noise, the running figure who had been reduced to a fast walk didn't stop until the sound of echoing running footsteps reached alert ears. For which they then threw themselves into the depths of the shadows as three men ran past the place for which they had just entered.

Waiting a few moments, long enough that the echoing footsteps had all but disappeared, blue irises took the chance to look around the towering pile of crates that hid there hiding form. At which point a man with dark locks came into view looking not in the slightest bit happy as one of the three males that had run by came back looking grim.

"The girl wasn't that far a head of us, but further down it becomes a dead end. She could have taken anyone of these side streets."

Curses spilled forth from the groups leader as his fist connected with his lackeys face, for which a rather loud crack was heard followed by the sure sounds of a curse and possible whimper.

"You'll keep looking, checking every alley and every single shadow. There is no way, a single _female_ blew one of our most prominent warehouses. Let alone got away alive! I want her before Bear by dawn, or you'll be facing more then a broken nose!"

"Right away Damien, I'll call each of the other party's and tell them to move in our direction. We'll trap her in the middle, there is no way she's gotten that far."

'_That's what you think.'_

Full red lips twitched as a smirk crossed the females features before she slowly started to move again. There may have been more of them, but she was positive they would search in groups of four, maybe three to cover more ground.

Odds were never in her favor, so depending on there choice of weapon, she was sure she'd be able to make it out of a run in fairly unscathed. What she did have in her favor, was the fact that the group who currently sought her believed to a degree that she was alone.

'_Now to make it to Habra.'_

When she was at a safe distance to start running again, her dark form took off, covering as much ground as possible before backtracking a few blocks to go in a different direction - precaution in case anyone happened to catch sight of her.

Time was of little matter, it was the feeling of danger and caution that pressed her to keep running, it wasn't until the silent sirens of danger finally quieted within her that her pace began slow down. Eyes taking in every inch of the dead streets as her feet kept moving at a speed slightly quicker then a simple walk.

She may have felt safer, but it didn't mean chances were going to be made.

Abandoned building's not to far from the old doc's, and various residences soon turned into the residential area of Habra Heights. With it being well past midnight, with an hour or two closer to dawn, lights within family homes were doused leaving only the streetlights to illuminate the sidewalks.

Soon homes gave way to a few empty lots, which then gave way to growing grass and filling bush. Not all houses within the neighborhood had fallen to sleep, for a single home - well a six bedroom with equal bathrooms, borderline miniature mansion style house - with its large bay windows lay lit behind stylish closed curtains.

Without having to step out of the shadows, the blue eyed female had managed to make it to the front door without being detected, and before her fingers had a chance to curl around the door handle, the heavy oak wood doors had swung in seemingly on there own accord until another female appeared through the shadows.

"It's about time."

The simple words brought a soft sigh from the lips of the other female as she stepped through the threshold of the house. "I know Ritz, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed. There was more on my tail then we had originally thought."

Blue eyes, watched as the older female frowned slightly, as her cherry brown irises looked over to make sure not even a scratch had befallen the younger girls skin. Once the all but second inspection had been completed, the brunette nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"You better go soothe some ruffled feathers. He's been all but shitting bricks since your deadline."

As much as a bit of laughter wanted to be had, the tired female could only share a tired grin before shuffling tired feet in the direction of said kitchen. However, the sound of there conversing voices must have drifted because she got as far as the center of the living room before a looming figure was before her and arms were around her.

"So what's this about ruffled feathers and shitting bricks Reagan?"

The chest beneath her cheek shook as a deep chuckle emitted from the lips of the male whom she was told had been worrying overly much.

"Leave it to you Cerise, to have me at wits end."

Sapphire blues looked up to meet that of worried sky blue optics set in a handsome chiseled face.

"I'm only twenty-four minutes late Reag's, you couldn't have been that close to your wits end; I have had worse."

Reagan's response was that of a low growl which then earned a soft bit of laughter from Cerise as she pulled her form out of his arms to fall backwards into the nearest chair; which was rather lumpy.

"Jeez Flow'er, didn know you liked me so much."

Letting out a groan like whine, as a pair of chuckles reached her ears, Cerise sat up and stumbled off the lap of the Scottish male to land in the empty corner of the loveseat.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah Lass?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"I don't think Ty has the abilities to fuck himself Cherry."

"Although, I'm sure he'd have a better chance then catching any female."

Cerise looked up to once again see the female she had called Ritz - whom was actually called Rita and made the first comment about Tyson. The older female was accompanied by a blonde male who went by the name of Wesley who thus, made the second comment.

As the small group shared a laugh at the Scott's expense, Cerise or Cherry or, well, the many names she went by, mused silently to herself as she glimpsed over each individual she learned to call friend.

First, there was Reagan; Reagan Bown. There story went back about twelve years to a bond that was formed instantly. Born in the French province of Quebec, Canada, he was the second son born to the famed leader of the Panthers - a group for which Cerise owed much debt.

Reagan was a face for which she had watched mature from a young teen of thirteen to that of a young man of twenty-five. He was her best friend and confidant, as well as an over worrying protective brother. Thus the reason why he decided to follow her when she decided to leave Canada and venture out on her own when she turned seventeen.

There first stop had been England, for which they spent a year 'cleaning up' various gangs who had decided to go a bit to far in there selling of drugs, prostitution, and public gang fights. If any knew that two people were single handily taking out world known gang members and even a few leaders, there would be open mouths and wonderment filled gazes.

From there, they followed the leads of an infamous gang called Adam the Leaper. They dated back to the fourteenth century, and although the original 'Adam' had been imprisoned another soon rose. They specialized in theft and kidnapping, which then lead to drugs and prostitution.

Eventually the two found themselves in the highlands of Scotland on the shores of Loch Ness in a shoot-out with a few members of Leapers. It was amidst a 'break' that Tyson Lennox, a twenty-three (at the time) year old male with a mop of copper hair and matching copper eyes set in a pale face that was splashed with freckles - something that happened when he spent far to much time in the sun, realized he and his small group of men weren't the only ones fighting against the Leaps.

Although this information didn't come until after Cerise and Reagan explained there reasoning for being there and Adam the Leaper's group of men was 'defeated'. But, long story short, the three got along rather well and Tyson silently agreed to follow the two on there adventures - mumbling that 'Reagan couldn't control the fiery Blossom on his own.'

It was then the duo went to that of a trio, and after a few debates, the small group decided to head to Brazil. A feat that was far easier then either could have thought. Then, with much persuasion from Tyson (because Reagan and Cerise had been on the go for two years straight), the three decided to become part of the crowd - as a trio of backpackers in Peru to have some-what of a holiday.

Each of them picked up a job at a rather popular club hangout - Tyson showed his skills as a rather good disk jockey, Reagan managed the bar, and Cerise became an entertainer; whether it was on the small stage or helping Reagan at the bar. It lasted a good few months and the three even rented out a small three bedroom villa until Reagan was looking into the damage being done up in the States.

So the three left the small world they had become a part of, locking away the memories they had made along with a few friendly faces. It was on there way to the small airstrip, that they came across a few thugs surrounding a slightly cutup female. Her name was Rita, a twenty-five year old born to a Japanese Mother and Brazilian Father. She was older then all of them, although only a year to Reagan and Tyson and had a way with any type of computer, software, or electronic.

Like the three, she was on her way to America; Washington, D.C to be specific. It wasn't hard for them to learn of her story, Cerise just had to ask a simply 'Why?' and it all came spilling forward. It was a year prior (when Cerise, Reagan and Tyson were still in Scotland), that Rita had met a man for whom she loved ever so much. Her parents hadn't approved of him, and although he loved her, he didn't want her to be disowned by her family just for him. So, after a few weeks of planning and gathering money, Rita left home to follow and find the one who held her heart.

Turns out, the guys name was Wesley Trovatelli, and at first he was adamant for Rita to return to Brazil, but it sunk in that she wasn't at all leaving his side. Introductions were made, and it wasn't hard for the three 'gangsters' to figure out what he was - a gang jumper. Helping particular gangs to prevent other gangs from gaining to much control and preying on the innocent. Much in the same as Cerise and her two male companions.

It's easy to see what happened after that, but we'll put it in words - the trio decided to lend there hands and expertise, and after much hacking and file napping on Rita's part, they were able to gain the information they needed to bring back proper balance to five states that would take a few weeks to complete.

Once that was done, Wesley and Rita asked the trio to stand for them as they exchanged vows and then became Mr and Mrs Wesley Trovatelli. After that, Reagan passed along the fact the were heading to the west to take care of a mass Bear problem. Turns out the couple had exchange private words as some point, because they pointedly said that they were coming and that they couldn't leave two males alone with a young female.

That was a moment much like the one taking place right now, in someone's living room, except at the time the laughter was directed at Cerise and not at Tyson. Which was also something that happened about a year previously.

"I'm wounded! How could you two say such things! I love Cerise down to the bottom of my heart, if only she would notice!"

Reagan had found himself a seat by the all but half asleep young woman and let out a snort.

"You like anything on two legs Ty that's close to the female species."

"Close? What do you mean by 'close' Reag's?"

The mumbled words issued forth brought four pairs of eyes to focus themselves upon the girl who had been out, running around the streets of Los Angelus. Only to then shake there heads with small smiles at her naivety at times.

"Don worry bout it Lass."

"Mm-kay…"

Letting out a sigh, Cerise's form sunk if possible further into the sofa cushions as she felt the corners of sleep begin to claim her - something it had been doing since she walked through the door. However, the sound of folders being dropped on what she guessed was the coffee table brought her eyes to open which she then watched Rita and Wes take a seat on the couch across from her.

"No sleeping yet Cese."

A groan was all Wes was given as Cerise grabbed the small pillow against her side and put it over her face.

"She'll listen, Wes, do continue."

"That's what you think Reagan, when in fact I'm already asleep."

The female could picture the older male rolling his eyes and the rest smiling in some way knowing perfectly well how the two got along. Exactly like a brother-sister sibling relationship of torment and jabs, when they weren't worried sick about the other.

"Bet'ter get this ova with Wes'ley. Although she'll lis'ten, the lass has been out a rather long time."

Beneath the pillow a muffled 'Thank you Tyson' was heard as folders began to be flipped open a papers began to be shuffled about.

"Okay then, simple to say, Rita has been doing a bit of homework with all the information and access codes you have given her Cerise."

A twitch of the pillow let them all know her ears were all theirs.

"I went over the happenings in England, Scotland, Ireland, and Brazil, finding that everything is still as you guys had left it and that the gang issues in these countries are down to its regular minimum."

"While the states have been undergoing our cleaning for which later this morning will confirm our success in that…"

"Makes sense, but this paper work is far more then what's already been done you two."

At the sound of Tyson's voice following Rita's little statement, Cerise sat right up allowing the pillow to tumble into her lap and then down her legs to where it settled at her feet. For which she then snagged the stapled papers in Reagan's hands and began flipping through it.

The youngest of the group could feel practically all eyes on her, as she felt her own orbs get wider and wider with each word she read. When her hands began to lower, it was a sign she had read through the contents (well more liked skimmed it picking up only the important words) as her head slowly looked at the female hacker across from her.

"Tell me this has all been double and triple checked."

A small nod was all she needed from the woman before Cerise looked up at Reagan with a complicate tormented look he only ever came to associated with a certain part of his little sister.

"So the Pan'thers are plannin on headin over to Asia huh?"

Reagan's head snapped in the direction of Tyson before grabbing back the papers which had been taken from him and he began reading.

"Not only the Panther's, but the Dragons of Northern Europe as well."

Sapphire orbs stared off at nothing in particular as Wes and Rita went on to explain the full contents of what Rita had compounded. The summary being that a gang mostly associated in Beijing has rapidly gained control in Hong Kong and Japan, and the Wolves of both places were swamped.

"Well Lass? What is happenin in that pretty head of yours?"

Bringing her gaze to focus of Tyson, and then briefly on the other three whom seemed to be watching her as well, the female took in her lower lip and began to nibble on it. Lapping into another few moments of silence that she was sure had them all on edge - all for various reasons.

"I think… It's time to pack our bags."

Cerise could all but feel the sharp in take of breath from the man sitting beside her, and knew they were going to have some private words on her decision. But if she wanted to learn all the 'why's' of her past, then returning to the source may be the only way.

"Then I'll get straight to work on passports and other Id's. We don't need the Bears tracking us down."

"You won't need to brother with one for me Ritz. I got one that will work just fine."

Again, all eyes turned to look at her form which hadn't moved from it's sited position on the sofa.

"Whatever you say Cerise… Wes dear, pack my things for me? I want to get these done before the sun rises."

It was a simple nod from the relatively quiet man as he bid what his wife asked and disappeared up the stairs and Rita headed towards the kitchen where her laptop had been setup with the households printer.

"I know it's none of my business Lass…"

Two differing blue orbs looked into the pale, freckled face of the man whom they had become close friends with. Startled out of there own thoughts by the sound of his voice.

"But I think it be time, to tell us you're entire st'ory so we have no sur'prises later on."

Smiling softly, Cerise nodded her head, leaned forward and reached for the guys hand.

"Don't worry Ty, I was just thinking that, and I thank-you for being patient with me over the last couple of years."

"We all have our reason's Lass, no need for thanks."

It was then he got up and crossed the small distance to lean over and give her a brief hug before straightening and nodding in the direction of Reagan before he took leave of the living room.

"You sure about this?"

"The time was coming at some point Reagan, and we've learned next to nothing since I came with your brother."

He shifted and let out a sigh beside her, feeling most likely how she did. Worried, scared, yet excited at the same time.

"My Father will be eaten alive…"

Cerise let out a small laugh as she snuggled into the crook of his side.

"Probably, but I'm sure understanding will come before it came to that."

"You're most likely right Cese."

A snort was his response for that as Cerise pushed herself off the sofa before turning to look at him.

"Never mostly, when have I ever been wrong? Anyway, you better get to some packing, once that's done we can all rest up before I brief everyone."

"And exactly what's the plan?"

"Once the house shows no signs of us being here, we'll make our way west again - maybe Vegas or something. From there we'll stop where ever we want. I know the situation seems bad, but the Wolves will be holding off as best they can for the next four to six months. You know how difficult it can be trying to send weapons and explosive through air, so your Father and Dragon will need there own time to prepare."

Reagan's brow rose as his palm came to rub his chin.

"So you're saying you want to get there when they do?"

"No, just before. End of May, beginning of June."

His head nodded in understanding as Cerise lifted her arms and let out a delightful whine as she stretched. Then they lapsed into a comfortable silence within there current positions.

"Hey Cese?"

"Hmm?"

When she made her, response, sapphire blue orbs focused and turned to look at him with a slightly raised brow.

"Why don't you need an alias?"

At this, a slow grin spread across her lips as a mischievous like twinkle entered her eyes which earned a groan on Reagan's part. Earning a laugh from the standing female starting to take her leave as he mumbled after her.

"I am so not going to like this."

* * *

**SW::**

Well this is totally different from my CCS - HP Crossover, and this story will take fruit over a longer period of time I think. So I'm not going to say how often I'll update, just that I will when I can... Anyway, I hope you like the first chapter and I hope to hear from you in some reviews!


	2. Smoke in the Sky

**Disclaimer::  
**_SW_ takes no claims, what so ever, on the _Card Captor Sakura_ characters. They belong to the creators of CLAMP.**  
**

* * *

**Lock n' Load**

**Chapter Two: **_**Smoke in the Sky**_

Duan Mining Corporation, was a business in mining. Dealing with all sorts of minerals from emeralds to quartz with there base of operation in Beijing, China - not Hong Kong. However, although it was the perfect ploy for government officials, minors, and probable buyers, to the underground world of sex, drugs, fights, guns, and violence, every gang new it was run by Tiger and his minions.

Ever so slowly, Masaru Duan grew in his power, and pushed himself passed the long set boundaries of his gangs jurisdiction. Spreading throughout parts of Asia until he reached Hong Kong - seemingly his destination. For once here, a sky reaching tower of a building was constructed in a matter of year, with 'business' up and running shortly after.

With it, came drive by shootings, bar fights, territory wars, and blowing up building tag with the Wolves - Hong Kong's owners. A powerful gang that stretched through the Eastern half of Asia keeping streets safe all the while causing havoc at the same time. A gang that after a few years of finally getting over a great devastation bounced back with as much force at they were able.

But that, is history that dates back thirteen or so years give or take a few. While the past is what pushes the rivalling gangs and there alliances forward, it's the present that holds the next steps in there plans.

"Miss. Rae?"

Fire hot ruby like eyes glanced at the speaker attached to the overly large phone upon her hard oak desk. Upon the large black thing was a series of green, grey, and orange buttons that did a various number of things from the fifty or so phone lines, paging system, answering machine, so on and so forth.

"Yes Mr. Duan?"

As much as the woman wanted to drawl her words, she knew it wouldn't at all suit her purposes. Getting fired wasn't exactly on her to do list as of yet, and although swearing and possibly kicking the man on the other side of the speakers ass passed the seventh hells would make her life slightly easier it wasn't the right time.

"Please come to my office, I have someone I wish for you to meet."

Letting out a soft sigh, and few choice muttered words under her breath, the woman saved the current things she was working on, and placed away a certain set of files before lifting herself from her chair.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her black pencil skirt and adjusting her black jacket over her red blouse, the woman tucked a piece of stray black hair behind her ear before crossing the hall that distanced her desk from the office door which her 'boss' hid behind.

"_Boss my ass. This stupid fuck better have a bullet between his eyes soon."_

Clenching her fingers into a light fist, the red eyed beauty knocked twice before opening the door, stepping through it, and closing it once more behind her.

"You called for me Mr. Duan?"

Irises looked at a relatively handsome looking man in his late twenty's. Isamu Duan wasn't ugly, but he wasn't anything godly either; but the proportions of his face fit well with the contours of the rest of his body making him nothing but average looking.

"Ah, Miss. Rae. I would like you to meet Miyako Tsumini, she is going to be part of our team working on Foreign Exchanges as she is well fluent in not only Japanese and Chinese, but French, Italian, English, Spanish, and is in the process of excelling her German. Ms. Tsumini, I would like you to meet Mei-Lou Rae, my secretary."

Eyelids blinked as they focused themselves for the first time on another female sitting in one of chairs before the mans large desk, taking in black hair pulled back in a messy bun with a set of chopsticks. She was dressed much like Mei-Lou was, save her skirt and jacket were a navy blue with a blue blouse that brought out the blueness in the females eyes.

"_Pretty little thing, young looking too."_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Rae."

Mei-Lou watched as the girl gracefully rose from her seat and extended her hand along with a bright warming smile that left Mei-Lou's heart flipping once before relaxing. The feeling almost had her rooted to her spot, because nothing of the like had ever happened before, and she was sure the feeling of distant recognition was a mistake.

"Like-wise Ms. Tsumini."

"Miyako please. I know it's not at all business like, but you shall be a co-worker not a client, and as we will be working together it will set the grounds of acquaintance."

It was slightly forward, and it caused Mei-Lou's brows to raise ever so slightly as she turned to look at the amused expression on her 'bosses' face.

"_Figures the cub is becoming controlled by his pants."_

"Very well then Ms. Tsu - I mean Miyako."

"Wonderful, Miss. Rae, please show Miyako dear the building then direct her to the empty office down the hall. From there get yourself acquainted with your surroundings Miyako, once done, report back to me and we'll get you started."

To say she was shocked, that would be an understatement for Mei-Lou, never before had she seen Isamu Duan sound so familiar with an office worker or client or anyone - save those who were closer to him. What surprised her even more, was what happened next.

"Thank-you Isamu-san, I'll be sure to do that."

Miyako then picked up a woman like briefcase, bowed slightly and proceeded to make her way to the door. For which then Mei-Lou snapped out of stupor, nodded in the mans direction, and followed the young woman out of the room.

"So, where should we begin?"

Mei-Lou looked at the female thoughtfully for a moment, before thrusting all curiosity to the back of her mind. Time was not provided for a detailed inspection, she would just have to get what she could from the hopeful mindless chatter the two would share on this tour.

"How about we start on the first floor and work our way up? As we are at the top now and there isn't much to see."

"Works for me!"

For some reason, Mei-Lou couldn't help but smile, the girl's easy smiles and radiating energy was rather infectious. Dissipating the unease she felt everyday coming to 'work' and having to be right next to the cub roughly twelve hours a day.

"Call me Mei, Miyako, all my friends do."

In response to that, came a small nod and an even brighter smile. Thus the tour commenced, and any questions she had about the girl beside her was easily answered. For Miyako was giving them easily.

Miyako Tsumini was a girl of twenty-one, who lost her parents at the age of nine and then went to live with a relative in Canada. There her cousins became more like brothers, and she grew up with having various tutors for different subjects and traveled around the world. Thus explaining her prefect speech in various languages.

It was easy to understand why she earned her Business degree in a matter of a year and a few months, Miyako was bright, and from what Mei could tell, picked up things quicker then anyone she personally new, save for two. It was no wonder there conversation came to a halt upon reaching the door to the girls new office quicker then either expected.

"Well, I guess that is that. Thanks for the tour Mei-chan!"

"No problem Miya, let me know if you need help with anything. Although I'm sure you got everything, it's a lot to take in at first."

"Will do, although I think I got it for now."

Nodding her head, Mei bid a 'See you later' in Miya's direction before returning to her desk. Where she then began to analyze her long previous conversation with Miyako Tsumini.

As much as Mei wanted to believe the girl was good, something about her set something off within her. A feeling for which often was correct.

Nibbling her lower lip, ruby red orbs glanced around the office before pulling out deep red blackberry purl. Pressing two single buttons, the dial tone went to that of a ring, and it wasn't long before it stopped.

"_What is it Meiling? You know you shouldn't be calling."_

"I know, I'm sorry."

Came her hushed reply as her eyes continued to dart around as she heightened her senses.

"But a new girl arrived today, and she was acting oddly familiar with the cub."

"_Hmm…"_

She waited for him to think it over as her own mind was in a whirl. Picking out the pieces of her conversation with the sapphire eyed beauty.

"You know, there are a couple similarities between her and Kura…"

"_Kura is dead Meiling, and I think everyone needs to realize that. The occurrence of last month not with standing."_

Meiling rolled her eyes as she remembered the hit that had popped up while Takashi was doing a routine check up on various gang files and there activities. It had given the male quite a start at seeing the all to familiar name on a flight to Pairs. Needless to say some were sent to investigate only to come across a girl trying to get out of the reaches of her family.

Sighing, the woman rubbed her temples, maybe it was time to let go of that bit of hope that someone had survived the devastating explosion thirteen years ago. Maybe it was time to let go of the fact the little girl that was her friend was long gone.

"Maybe you're right Xio Lang, but I still got an odd feeling about her."

"_Give me her name Mei, I'll have Tak check her out."_

Full red lips twitched in a small smile as she heard the slight defeat in her cousins voice. He maybe an arrogant, cold hearted jerk for the most part, but he learned long ago to trust a woman's intuition.

"Miyako Tsumini."

"_On it."_

Then the line went dead, for which Meiling let out a deep breath before tucking away the phone and proceeding with work she was working on prior to meeting the mysterious new girl. Lunch was only a half hour away, and the cub would have her hide if she didn't have these reports done by the end of it.

Fingers soon began clicking away, as a slow smirk made its way across her red lips. A year and six months she had been Mei-Lou Rae, secretary for Isamu Duan. Trying to gain as much inside information as she could - like where Isamu's Father was hiding.

Masaru Duan, or Tiger, had all but disappeared once the Corporation was well underway; and for the Wolves to gain the upper hand, they needed to find his whereabouts and then learn of his plans.

"_Things maybe going slow, but someone is bound to slip in my favour."_

Lunch had come and gone, and the day for Meiling as Mei-Lou Rae was almost at its end. There was a few times she ran into Miyako, already running about doing whatever Isamu had tasked her. Within those few times, Meiling found the girl oddly flustered upon being seen, which had the undercover Wolf puzzled and wondering.

However, every time, the girl recovered so quickly, that Mei wasn't at all sure if she had seen the expression. Until it occurred more then once, on seemingly each floor, in front of some empty office. It came to the point that Mei wanted to check one out, but only shook her head and carried on with her work.

"Miss Rae?"

"Hmm?"

Flicking her gaze from the computer, Meiling looked up into the hard face of man she slightly recognized from the Foreign Exchanges.

"Miss .Tsumini wanted me to give you this. She says it needs to go down to the main floor of security as soon as possible."

He hadn't left her time to argue, because he was already making his way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Which then left her frowning, only then to glare at the folder now of her desk.

"When did I become her secretary?"

It was all mumbled words as she spent twenty minutes finishing up a file for the next day, before she got up, grabbed the file, and walked towards the office of the new Foreign Exchanges head.

However when she knocked on the door to get no answer, as let out a sigh and decided to deliver the thing anyway. Not at all knowing why she was bothering to do such a thing.

"Might as well take my things too, I'm done for the day."

Walking back to her desk, she collected her purse and was about to shut down her computer before it suddenly did it itself.

"Weird…"

Shaking her head, Mei then proceeded to the elevator, only then to find the thing being tied up only for the small 'Out of Order' sign to light up seconds after.

"The stairs it is…"

Her black heeled stilettos soon echoed around her as each step down a stone stair carried her closer to the exit. She had reached the fourth floor when the slamming sound of a door echoed rather loudly causing Mei to wince - which was then followed by hurried steps of shoes much like her own.

As the sounds grew closer, Mei turned just in time to see a familiar face that was once again surprised to see her.

"Mei? What are you doing here? I though you would have left right by now! Never mind that, we need to go."

Once again, Meiling felt shocked, thus causing her body to freeze as she tried to voice her questions.

"Not NOW Meiling Li! This building is going to blow in exactly thirteen seconds!"

Ruby eyes widened, and before her lips could even part, Miyako was grabbing her arm, and pulling her down the stairs as fast as she could. Once the words the girl had said caught up in her head, Meiling kicked herself into gear and picked up her pace which Miyako seemed pleased to see.

"You so need to tell me what hell is going on."

"So long as you keep moving. We've done two flights and have two more to go with six seconds."

Mei looked at the girl who was a head of her, wondering how on earth she could move so fast in heels when she still had the odd troubles with them. Something she should have learned by then seeing as she was in a gang and was two years older then the girl beside her.

"Explain?"

"Right. Well, simple to say the building is about to go sky high. With a bomb place on every single freaking floor."

Well at least she heard the building's going to blow part, well actually heard it with her mind registering it. And as they both reached the first floor, it clicked in Meiling's mind that Miyako's surprised expressions every time Mei saw was now explained.

"Now everything makes sense."

"Really now?"

Was Miya's smart remark as they raced across the marble floor ignoring the looks they were receiving.

"No, you still know my name. My _actua-_"

It was that moment the building began to shake, and windows began to shatter. Meiling felt her eyes widen as she realized the bombs were going off one by one, and the door was still a foot away.

She wasn't the only one that realized it either, because Miyako had gain some speed seemingly out of no where and hauled Meiling with her as they passed through the glass doors.

"Mei-Mei watch out!"

Whatever the warning was for, Meiling wasn't at all sure, all she felt was the familiar sense of peace the sound of the nickname brought before she felt her body soaring into the air and everything around her going dark.

"_You will be there won't you Mei-Mei?"_

"_Of course I will Kura-chan! We're all going to be there!"_

"_I so can't wait Mei-Mei, were going to have so much fun! Maybe Oni-chan will take us out for a ride…"_

_Her cheeks felt oddly hot as her friend mentioned her older brother._

"_Come on Kura-chan, no need to tease me."_

"_Tease you about what Mei-Mei? That you like my annoying big brother, and would probably die of a heart attack if you got to sit beside him in his car?"_

_Meiling stuck her tongue out, although there was no way the girl she was talking to would be able to see it, unless Kura could see through her phone._

"_I bet you're all red and have your tongue sticking out."_

"_Shut up Kura."_

_A giggle was the only answer she got in return._

"_Oh I can't wait to see Kura-chan!"_

"_Meiling, shut the hell up! You've said that over and over again since we got on the plane from HONG KONG!"_

_Looking at the boy beside her, she stuck out her tongue before humming to herself and looking out the window at the passing scenery._

_Her cousin may have sounded annoyed, but Meiling was more then one hundred percent positive he was excited too._

"_Wow, look at the sky! It's so smoky!"_

_Catching her cousins attention, he leaned in her direction and looked at the sky with his keen amber orbs before looking to the front of the car and seeing the direction for which the smoke came from._

"_I don't think that's just regular smoke Meiling."_

"_What do you mean Xio Lang?"_

_In response, he pointed out the front window, in the direction of there destination. _

_Meiling felt her eyes widen, as her heart seemed to sink to the pit of her stomach. It was then she realized her Aunty Yelan had there driver, Wei, speed up the vehicle as they talked of what could have happened in worried voices._

"_Kura-chan…"_

"Kura-chan…"

Eyelids snapped open to reveal scared ruby red orbs as torso rose from the bed in a jolt while her breathing came out heavy. It didn't take long before her world began to grow all fuzzy as she got dizzy and felt her body sear with pain.

Lowering herself back down into the comforts of what she realized was her bed, Meiling glanced around, and took in towering figure leaning against the wall across from her.

"We were wondering when you'd wake up."

Meiling looked into the worried amber orbs of her cousin, and wondered if it was because he was worried over the fact she'd been asleep for who knows how long, or that he'd witnessed her having a dream that brought back a painful past.

"How long?"

"Only a day, we found you about this time yesterday."

Letting out a sigh, Meiling closed her eyes, hearing her cousin leave his place against the wall to make his way toward her bed. For which he then took a perch on down by her feet.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you remember."

It was one of those silly questions she could have gone without asking, because she knew he'd want to know all that could be remembered - and what she did even amazed her. But it was just one of those things that couldn't be helped, for the question just rolls forward.

"Well, the day went by it normally did after I talked to you. Delivered some folders here there and everywhere - speaking of which, tell me you found me with my purse, cause there's some stuff I got to show you."

Seeing him nod, Meiling leaned back into her pillows before recalling everything to her mind and repeating it. From when she randomly would bump into Miyako, having to deliver a folder for her, the funky thing with the computer and elevator, to running into the female again in the stairwell.

"I was so surprised to see her, that it took a moment for me to register the fear in her eyes. Fear for me. Then she went on about the building about to blow and all but hauled my ass out of there… We almost didn't make it, but she pulled strength from somewhere and pushed me out of the doors only to scream-"

Meiling let out a gasp, before looking up into the questioning eyes of her cousin.

"She called me Mei-Mei, and pushed me out of the way of something. Then I felt a great heat, and that was it. But Xio, she did it just like, just like…"

For the first time in years, Meiling felt tears sting her eyes, and it wasn't long until the male in her company wrapped his arms around her. At which point she let her tears fall freely.

They stayed like that for awhile, well long enough for Meiling to compose herself, which came at good timing because her door was suddenly pushed open.

"Meiling! You're awake!"

Smiling softly, Meiling was taken into the arms of a dark haired female with purple highlights and violet shaded eyes.

"I hope you're okay. We were so worried when Tak found you on the doorstep all bruised and cut up."

"Speaking of Tak…"

Three pairs of eyes looked at a man entering the room with messy navy hair with matching colour eyes set behind a fitting pair of glasses.

"What you find Eriol?"

"That name Meiling gave you Xio Lang wasn't a real one. At the first few glances everything seemed to be in order, until the regards dealing with the girls parents was looked at again. Turns out, the name of Tu-Luan and Laisu Tsumini doesn't at all exist."

Each of them fell into silence for a few moments, although the exchanging of glances between the two males may have been perceived differently.

"None of this explains how the Miyako or whoever it is, knew my name, or where my home is."

Three pairs of eyes focused on her at that point, and it was then she realized she forgot to mention that little fact to Xio Lang. Looking at him, she smiled sheepishly clasping her hands together atop her covers.

"Weird, although, that letter that was left with you didn't explain much either."

"Letter Moyo?"

Violet eyes looked into that of amber before they rolled in slight annoyance.

"And you were about to give her heck for keeping information."

"It's not like it gave us much either Tomoyo."

Was Xio Lang's cool comment as his hand dived into a pocket of his slightly baggy black cargos.

"Here."

It was all Meiling was given before a piece of paper was stuffed in her face.

_And smoke has filled the sky._

_Cast your eyes to the news a week today,_

_and a weight you once had_

_will lift itself from burdened shoulders._

_-WB_

* * *

_**Yeah, I know - it's been awhile. But I did say that I wouldn't be rushing this story along. Although, I shall update far sooner then nine or so months XD Thanks to the few of you have actually reviewed - for those of you who haven't, maybe I'll earn one for this chapter.**_

Until next time.  
SW.  



End file.
